


Scream 1 (My version)

by WileyFox



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Character Death, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WileyFox/pseuds/WileyFox
Summary: The year is 1996 and a group of teens are being stalked by a masked killer whom was named Ghostface. It doesn't take long before they are attacked and the body count begins. Who will live and who will die? Who's behind the mask?





	Scream 1 (My version)

Veronica Kula is a student in Woodsboro High and was one of the top cheerleaders for the Woodsboro Hockey team. 

Veronica Kula is a young Hispanic woman who stood at 5.5 she has shoulder length dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She is currently wearing a black woodsboro high hockey shirt and black sweat pants with three white lines running down the sides.

Veronica was on the phone with her boyfriend Matthew. "Relax baby, I'm on my way now" Matthew softly says as Veronica giggled slightly. "You better not be late Andrews." she teasingly says. 

Matthew lightly laughed. "In your dreams" he laughed as his friend Loke turned a corner. "Look babe, I gotta go" Matthew says going towards a tunnel. "Ok Matt I'll see you soon" Veronica giggled hanging up. Matthew looked towards Loke handing the arrogant man his black boxed phone.

The young woman used her heel to turn around and she stepped away from the phone and going towards the kitchen. Veronica chuckled to herself as she got 4 large bags of chips from the mahogany cabinet. She giggled slightly as she stepped onto the soft white rug in the living room. She began walking to the couch but stops upon hearing her phone go off. Veronica puts the bags of chips onto the dark oak wood table. She smirked to herself "Matty boy, couldn't wait to hear my voice again?" She concedingly says walking towards the phone. She slowly answered it "Couldn't wait another minute without hearing my voice Matty boy?" She asked smugly. 

"Who is this?" the mysterious voice asked immediately causing Veronica's face to flush red out of embarrassment. "What number is this?" The man asked smoothly. 

"I don't know buddy what number are ya trying to reach?" Veronica asked leaning against the green wall. "I don't know." The voice replied in a smooth tone. "Sorry man, I think you have the wrong number" Veronica says with a shrug. "Do I?" He asked in an almost seductive tone. "Yeah, it happens dude, take it easy" Veronica says putting the large grey phone on the monitor.

"Why am I always the one that these people call?" She asked herself as she began walking into the living room to sneak one of the hot chips. She stopped upon hearing the ringing sound engulf the room. She rolled her eyes while she turned around. The young woman quickly walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked as kindly as her annoyed mood would allow her. "I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number" The man said in a smooth tone. Veronica rolled her eyes "Then why did you dial it again dumbass?" She sighed, sick of the games. She thought that it was either Loke or Barry screwing with her.

She tapped the table as she glanced around slightly nervous. 'Damn it Matt hurry up!' She thought to herself. "To apologize" The smooth voice replied. "Well apology accepted, you're forgiven, now see ya." She said as she was about to hang up she heard the voice again. 

"No, no. Don't hang up." The man pleaded. "How about this Mr Voice, you give me one good reason and I'll think about not hanging up." She said with a smug smirk. "I want to talk to you." The voice replied in the smooth but husky voice. "I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer. They have 900 numbers for that" She said in a condescending tone hanging up. She turned around sighing as she began walking off.

She walked into the kitchen as she turned on the stove. "Can't watch a horror movie without popcorn" She said in a sing song tone as she put the stove top popcorn package on the stove. She used the handle to stir it a little. She began singing to herself but stopped as the ringing sound engulfed the house. Veronica yelled out in frustration as she made her way to the phone picking it up.

"Hello?" She asked in an annoyed tone as she paced around with the big grey phone to her ear. 

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" The voice asked her in an almost sad tone. "Who the hell is this?" She asked in an angry and annoyed tone. "You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." The voice says smoothly. She scoffed as she walked towards the stove "Yeah, in your dreams Mr Voice." She sighed as she picked up the popcorn shaking it. 

"What's that noise?" The voice asked curiously. "Ever heard of popcorn?" She asked rolling her eyes. "I only eat popcorn at the movies" the voice replied. "Well I'm about to watch a movie with my boyfriend Matthew" She explained "You have a boyfriend?" He asked. "Yeah, he's hot and on the hockey team so you have no shot" she explained with a devious smirk.

"You mentioned a movie before, what are you gonna watch?" The voice curiously asked. "Probably just some scary movie." She replied as she leaned against her counter. "Do you like scary movies?" The man asked. "Hell yeah!" She giggled. "What's your favorite scary movie?" He asked curiously "Shit dude that's like the hardest question for any horror lover!" She complained. "You have to have a favorite. What comes to mind?" The voice laughed "Friday the Thirteenth part 4 and 6." She answered as she walked down the hall locking the patio door. "What's yours Mr Voice?" Veronica asked curiously "Guess." The voice chuckles.

Veronica began thinking about her friends favorites 'Barry and Randy loves Halloween and Loke shares my opinion about Friday the Thirteenth. But Stu loves a Nightmare on Elm Street.' She thought as she leaned against the wall. "A Nightmare on Elm Street?" She asked thinking of her friends favorite movie. "That's the one where the guy had knives for fingers right?" The man asked "Yep, that'll be Freddy." She says. "Freddy! I liked that movie it was scary" he said in a smooth tone. "Well one and three were, the rest blew." she chuckles, as she walks into the living room and towards the t.v.

"You never told me your name." The voice reminds her. "Why is my name such a big fucking deal?" Veronica asked getting annoyed again. "Because I want to know who I'm looking at." the voice responded. Sudden realization hits her as she knew that wasn't a joke. She knows now that this isn't Loke, Barry or even Stu. "What the fuck did you just say?" She asked fear slowly engulfing her. the voice hesitated "I said I want to know... Who I'm talking too" he says. "Yeah...... Fuck that." She says as she went to press the hang up button. "Don't hang up on me!" The voice growled as she hit the button.

She looked out the window looking for someone, anyone. Veronica began walking to the kitchen to search the house. She heard the phone go off again and quickly answered. "Yes!?" She asked in an annoyed and angry tone that's littered with fear. "I told you not to hang up on me!" The voice says in a low tone. "What the fuck do you want?" She demanded trying her best not to show the fear. "I want to talk." The voice replied. "Well call someone else." She yelled hanging up. She began going to the kitchen to get the popcorn which should be perfect now. She made it there and went to grab the handle. The second her hand grazed it the phone went off.

She took it off the stove turning it off and put the popcorn on the counter before answering. "Listen dick biscuit!" she yelled angrily before being cut off "No! You listen you little bitch! You hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish!" The voice snarled, her angry expressing turning into of one of pure fear. Tears rolled down her face. "Yeah, do I have your attention now?" The voice says "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked tearing up. "It's more of a game really, Can you handle that?" He asked. "What do you want?" She asked fearfully. "To see what your insides look like" The voice replied evilly. 

"I'm not playing!" Veronica yelled hanging up. Veronica slammed the phone down onto the table. The Latina woman ran to the front door to make sure it was locked. "Matthew please hurry." She whimpered.

Loke's black 67 Chevy Impala pulled into Veronica's driveway. "Thanks for the ride Loke." Matthew says patting his friends chest. 

Matthew Andrews is a white male stands at 6.4 he has long black slicked back hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a red team jacket with black leather sleeves. it has 'Woodsboro High, The Legend' written on the back in black text. He also had blue jeans and a grey shirt. 

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear that." Loke smirked pointing at his own ear. Loke Tenebris is a light caramal colored male. He stands at 6.1 with dark brown hair that hangs in his face but combed so it doesn't cover his grey eyes. He's wearing the same jacket as Matthew. The only difference was that it has 'The Rabid Sabertooth' written on the back. He is wearing a white v-neck and black jeans.

"Yeah yeah" Matthew chuckles as he opened the passenger side door getting out the car. "Hey Matt!" Loke called out causing the man to turn around and lean his hand on the roof. "Don't forget about practice tomorrow" Loke said smirking "Like I'd forget" Matthew chuckles as Loke gave him the 'really' look. "Fine maybe I forget sometimes." Matthew chuckles.

"The big game is in two months and I'm ready to fuck em' up" Loke chuckles "Anyway good luck" Loke says with a smirk as he winked. 

"Oh shut up Tenebris." Matthew laughed closing the car door and making his way to the door "Hey! you love me!" Loke laughed as Matthew flipped him off. He got to the door as Loke drove off. Matthew knocked loudly.

Once Veronica heard the door she jumped back yelping "Go away you sick son of a bitch!" She yelled watching the door intently. "What?" Matthew called out as Veronica's facial expression softened. "Matt?" She called out. "Yeah! Let me in." He yelled as he fiddled with the door knob. She quickly ran to the door unlocking it.

Matthew comes in quickly as she closed and locked the door. He looked at her with a mixed look of confusion and concern. He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?" Matthew asked in a concerned tone. Veronica looked up at the man holding back tears as she began explaining what happened. "I was getting ready for our movie night, and this guy just kept calling. He wouldn't stop! He just kept calling and calling, he told me he was watching me and threatened to gut me." She explained. "Matthew, I think he's in the house" Veronica finished in a worried tone as she looked around.

Matthew looked directly behind her seeing a black and grey hockey stick. "Look how about this. You find the phone, hide, and call the cops." Matthew explained walked behind her grabbing the hockeystick. "But what about you Matt?" She asked, concern littered in her voice. "I'll search the house and make sure we're the only ones here." Matthew shrugged as he towards the doorway. 

"Oh and don't come out till I get you" Matthew explained "I'll be right back" Matthew finishes, kissing her and like that his disappears to search the house. Veronica snuck to the kitchen and glanced around. She stood up and grabbed the phone from the table and ran to the cubbord looking herself inside. She dialed 911 and waited for operater to answer.

Matthew searched the hallway slamming every door open. He turned around slowly opening the closet door. A look of shock crossed his face as a hooded figure with a white ghost mask rushed him, throwing Matthew against the wall stabbing him in the shoulder and ripping the knife out as blood oozed and sprayed from Matt's shoulder. Matt grunting out in pain

Matthew pushed the hooded man away using his left hand as he slammed the hockeystick down onto the man's head making him fall over. Matthew went to run but unfortunately the masked killer known as Ghostface grabbed Matthew's ankle tripping him also causing him to drop the hockeystick. Ghostface turned Matthew over and stabbed him in the thigh to help propel him onto Matthew. Ghostface raised his hand to stab him only to get kicked in the chest and knocked away. Matthew stands up and groans in pain as he accidentally put to much pressure on the bleeding leg.

Ghostface rushed Matthew whom only had enough time to swing. Ghostface dodged and stabbed Matthew in the gut three swift times. Matthew looked up at the masked figure shocked as he fell into the wall clutching his stomach blood oozing through his fingers. Blood spilled from his mouth as Ghostface rushed him again as he stabbed him in the gut. Matthew looked up at the masked man in fear whom twisted the knife and ripped it to the side. His guts fell from the large gash. Matthew caught his intestines and looked up at Ghostface before falling to his knees. Blood spilled from his mouth as he fell the rest of the way to the floor dead. His eyes glazed over as his lifeless body laid in an ever-growing pool of blood.

After waiting out 15 minutes she couldn't take it any more. She was worried about Matthew. She heard the scuffle but yet he never came back. She slowly opened the cubbord door and stepped out. Veronica glanced around the untouched kitchen. She began calling her boyfriend's name out. She walked out the kitchen and into the hallway. Veronica glanced over seeing the bloody corpse and the first victim of the first Ghostface killings Matthew Andrews. The scared woman became distraut. She backed away covering her mouth to muffle her own screams and cries.

The woman ran back to the living room only to get stopped dead in her tracks by one of the lawnchairs getting thrown through one the many glass doors in the house. She screamed in surprise as she jumped back. The woman now completely taken over by fight or flight runs to the kitchen. She turned around so she was watching the entrance to the kitchen. She began waking backwards to the patio door.

She saw a figure in a black cloak run across the door way into the hall. Veronica breathed in a sigh of relief as she continued backing up. Once she made it to the patio door she slowly and quietly opened it. Veronica slowly tip toed outside and quietly closed the glass door. She hid behind a pillar by the patio door. She waited several moments as she tried to control her breathing. She finally decides to take a look through the glass door into the kitchen. At first everything seemed fine until she noticed Ghostface sneaking around the kitchen looking for her. She immediately hid behind the pillar again.

Veronica looked over seeing the police cruiser. A new hope was born in the woman as she was pondering whether or not to run towards the cruiser. As it came closer she decided to pursue it. She dropped to her knees and began crawling under the windows. She stopped upon seeing the cruiser get closer to the house and came down the street. She stood up and looked into the house from the window. 

She saw the masked figure. But it was to late as he turned around. Ghostface punched through the window grabbing Veronica's hand he used her body weight to propel him through the window. Just in time she right-hooked ghostface in the jaw.

The man fell back giving Veronica just enough time to run. She began making her way to the cruiser. Veronica stepped into the lawn and kept running. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. Veronica heard the sound of breaking glass. She barley even turns over before getting tackled by Ghostface bringing them both to the ground. Veronica scampers to get away and began running with Ghostface in close pursuit.

He catches up to her and grabbed it by the face covering her mouth. Veronica clawed at his hand he grunts as he slowly stabbed her on the chest. Ghostface pushed her to the floor as began hyperventilating. the masked man chuckles as he climbed onto her. He playfully put the knife towards her throat as she slapped the knife accidentally clipping her throat in the process. She gasped at the realization but sadly Ghostface grabbed her by the throat and began strangling the gorgeous latina.

Veronica thought quickly and realized he was in the right position. she raised her leg with all her force. her knee connected with his groin hard. He groaned in pain falling over. She looks over seeing two officers exit the cruiser and up to the front door. One of the officers saw that the door was wide open. "Sweep the house" One of the officers muttered as the two went into the house. 

Veronica felt a firm hand snatch her by her hair and throw the woman back down. The killer began straddling her. Veronica grabbed at the mask tearing it off her eyes widening in shock. He raised the knife and bought it down heavily. The killer grabbed his mask putting it back on as he stabbed over and over again. The killer grabbed her by the legs and bought her to a tree.

One of the officers went into the hallway and saw a gruesome sight. The officer saw the gutted corpse of Matthew Andrews. "Jesus Christ!" The cop snapped his head away as he backed away. The other officer walked onto the front porch to see an even more gruesome sight. Veronica Kula was hung my a tree with her guts spilling from her stomach. Blood spilling from her mouth, her neck snapped, her once lively green eyes widened and glazed over. 

The female cop nearly puked at the sight, the man actually did. She covered her mouth in shock. Who could do something like this? How? Why? It didn't make sense. "Call the sheriff in. I'll look around." She said, her hand going down. The man nodded and began walking back inside, pulling his radio out


End file.
